


The Randomness Of R.E.D's Choi SeungJae AKA CJ

by SeungJae_RED (dpr_cykotix_95)



Category: EXO, GOT7, SEVENTEEN - Fandom, bts, fX, kpop in general
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I Am JiCheols love child lol, M/M, Maybe Some Drabbles if I Feel Like It, Multi, Other, Slow Updates, random thoughts, stupid memes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dpr_cykotix_95/pseuds/SeungJae_RED
Summary: This is literally random thoughts of a kpop obsessed weird American loser. Trust me It's funny





	1. Mini Text Fic (jicheol)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yo peeps its the CJ master. Enjoy my stupidity!!!! ㅇㅈㅇ sorry for typing problems

**S.cooperㅇㅈㅇ: s.coups**

**jihoney <3: woozi**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**3:45 AM**

**S.cooperㅇㅈㅇ:** baeeeee wake uppppp!!!!!

 **jihoney <3:** what seungcheol! It's 3:45 in the morning! what do you want?!

 **S.cooperㅇㅈㅇ:** ~~ ~~ ** yoouuuuuuuu!!! **

** jihoney<3: why **

**S.cooperㅇㅈㅇ: cause I love you and also jun went to bed and I'm bored -_-**

**jihoney <3: ok then go to bed**

**s.cooperㅇㅈㅇ: no I am nocturnal i don't sleep**

**jihoney <3: no your not**

**S.cooperㅇㅈㅇ has changed their name to OWLo^o**

**jihoney <3: I stand corrected *eye roll* goodnight**

**OWLo^o: nooo stay up**

**3:50 AM: jihoney <3 has signed off**

**OWLo^o: well crap.......**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**dont mind the crappyness I tried!**


	2. Some random Facts about me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yolo ;)

Heyyyooopooo

whats up

my name is SeungJae Choi

my parents are Choi Seungcheol and Choi Jihoon (lee jihoon)

i am 21 ,5'11 , light brown hair, brown eyes, 

i am part of a kpop group named "R.E.D" or "Rouge Excellence Division"

our concept is Android/Spy Idols

there are 5 members 

1.taehoon/T.H (leader)

2.jaemin/Quinn (lead vocalist)

3.leemin/Crash (lead dancer)

4.seokki/S.K.I/Ski (maknae)

and me

5\. SeungJae/C.J (lead rapper)

I like pizza and bacon cheeseburgers and japchae and nachos

i love "old school kpop groups" from when my parents were my age like Bts, Exo, Got7, and F(x)

my favorite colors are black red and blue

i love my boyfriend!!!!!!

his name is Ricky!

He's 22 and blonde!

thats all for now byeeeee!!!!!!

C.J OUT! ㅣㅇㅈㅇㅣㅇㅅㅇㅣㅇㅈㅇㅣㅇㅅㅇㅣ<3


	3. So this is bad.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This annoys me

So I was on one of those websites were you put a picture and it guesses your age and I've been putting pix of kpop idols in and it said s.coups looked like a 14 y/o boy and song joongki looked like a 27 year old girl like your 4 years off and a whole gender lol woooowwwwwww.....I mean this isn't really important I just thought it was funny! 

~SeungJae ㅇㅈㅇ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol wow


	4. ㅇㅈㅇ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 붐 붐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 앨 앨 앨 앨 (take this L)

**앨 앨 앨 앨 앨 앨 앨 앨 앨**

**L L L L L L L L**

**idk I'm bored**

**mom and dad are busy**

**cant bug people**

**jicheol is ignoring their child**

**this is bull crap**

**whyyyyyy**

forget this I'm done 

*runs to aunt jisoo and uncle jeonghans*

let the fanfics begin:

"hey mi familia" I said laughing. They're not here.....oh......

ughhhhhh

ughhh

crap my iPad is dying byeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!

~SeungJae ㅇㅈㅇ

 


	5. So Crash just called me a Boc Choy  .......#ADITL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Day In The Life

So today I wanted to get some practice time in before our concert tomorrow and I was in the studio when Crash walked in and the stupidest thing happened.

Crash just walked in grabbed my arm and poked my nose. Then proceeded to call me C.J the Boc Choy.......why..... He just smiled and said because you're a Choi....a Boc Choy.....wow. I can't wait to tell my dads that I am a Boc Choi. Wow.....

~SeungJae ㅇㅈㅇ


	6. Bts jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk

Can we talk about how seventeen lives together and only has 2  bathrooms. Like 

Seventeen only gots two bathrooms

So if they only have two bathrooms, does that mean they have to share the shower to save water … or do they just take super quick showers. This intrigues me.

I wonder who showers together. S.coups and Woozi. Jeonghan and Jisoo. Vernon and Seungkwan. Wonwoo and Mingyu. Hoshi and Dk.  
Minghao and Jun. Dino showers alone (T-T). Poor Maknae.

Random kpop stuff:

(@-@) omg S.coups. Without… a … shirt. Mhmmmmm. Ugh why can't Pledis let him show of his abs? Ples!

Bang! (Bang!) Tan! (Tan!) Soyodanjurem! X2 (“attack on bangtan” by Bts lol)

Dongwoo from infinite looks like a mixture of Mike and Ryder from Glee. Just saying 

HOYAAAAAA! *karate chops Hoya from infinite lightly* 

Hoya: chill baozi......

Me: hoyaaaaaaaa. *karate chop is repeated* 

omg Hoya is freaking gorgeous tho and dongwoo and All of infinite

can we talk about jungkook tho? Like purpose is my jam. he is bae. 

V! Taehyung! Kim Taehyung! Alien! (Sike we shouldn't call him dat anymore. It's an old meme!)

Fireeeeeeeeee oh ay yo sanchbutemonay bow wow wow.....

Bye!

~SeungJae <3


End file.
